1. Field
the described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a curved display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
One type of display apparatus is a flat panel display having a flat image reproduction surface. Recently, in addition to flat panel displays, curved displays having an image reproduction surface which is maintained in a curved state have been undergoing development. Curved displays are widely recognized as having advantages over traditional displays including, for example, providing a heightened sense of immersion.
However, in the standard method of manufacturing curved displays, a substrate is fixedly curved after a display device is formed on a flat substrate. Accordingly, the method includes bending the substrate which can lead to the generation of defects, thereby lowering the manufacturing yield.